


Flaw

by Rogue077



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, I can’t tag, Other, Poetic, Poetry, idk - Freeform, poem, short poem, small poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue077/pseuds/Rogue077
Summary: A short poem (micropoem?) about being flawed. No triggers or warnings





	Flaw

I think there is something   
Deeply flawed  
In my bones   
Too deep to be repaired


End file.
